factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Speed
0.1 - 1 m/s (Mach 0.0003-Mach 0.003) A Bug's Life and Antz characters Many insects and bugs 1 - 10 m/s (Mach 0.003-Mach 0.03) Anaconda Domestic Pig Average Human 10 - 100 m/s (Mach 0.03 - Mach 0.3) Peak Human/Elite Sprinter Elephant Batman Housefly Lion Horse Cheetah Falcon Most land vehicles Crossbow bolts Arrow fired from a short bow Master Chief (Halo) when under duress Link (Legend of Zelda) with Pegasus Boots Samus Aran (Metroid) while in her Normal Suit, Varia Suit and Boost Ball Jedi (Star Wars) using Force Speed Several characters from Transformers in their normal forms as well as Autobots (as well as Knock Out and Breakdown) in their vehicle modes Velociraptors 100 - 272 m/s (Mach 0.3 - Mach 0.8) Race Cars Super Cars Faster types of trains Aang and High Tier Avatar characters Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) Bullets fired from Flintlock pistols Very low caliber handgun bullets Many Space Marines from Warhammer 40K Transonic: 272 - 408 m/s (Mach 0.8 - Mach 1.2) Bullets fired from Musket Rifles Fastest Recorded Land Vehicle (Mach 1) Many types of handgun bullets Blue Falcon from F-Zero Supersonic: 408 - 1701 m/s (Mach 1.2 - Mach 5) Speed of Solar Wind Kratos (God of War) with Hermes Boots Several modern fighter jets Fastest modern aircraft (clocked at Mach 9.8) Bullets fired from assault rifles and other large rifles Most low-tier Naruto characters Arwing from Star Fox Pit from Kid Icarus Samus Aran when using Speed Boosters or Shinespark and prolly other Metroid high tiers Dragonite from Pokemon Shendu with the Rabbit and Rooster Talismans from Jackie Chan Adventures Blue Falcon with Boost Power from Star Fox Various Soul Eater characters Hypersonic: 1701 - 3403 m/s (Mach 5 - Mach 10) Railgun projectiles KE penetrators High Tier Naruto characters Iron Man from Marvel Kirby Nero from Devil May Cry Hypersonic+: 3403 - 8507 m/s (Mach 10 - Mach 25) Space Shuttle re-entry velocity Sattelite in low Earth's orbit Light Gas Gun projectile Several Servants from the Fate/ series Primarchs, Greater Daemons, Daemon Princes and other Warhammer 40K high tiers Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske, Slayer, Justice and various Guilty Gear Characters Various characters from One Piece Most Bleach characters Several Top Speed Pokemon High Hypersonic: 8507 - 34,028 m/s (Mach 25 - Mach 100) Exoatmospheric Kill Vehicle Space Debris TFP Megatron, Dreadwing, Skyquake and possibly Starscream and Soundwave in their jet forms Movie Megatron and Starscream in their jet forms Ridley from Metroid Several BlazBlue characters Several Yu Yu Hakusho characters such as Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi and Sensui Massively Hypersonic: (Mach 100 - Mach 1000) God Emperor of Mankind from Warhammer 40K Low end figures for the speed of lightning Many Samurai Deeper Kyo characters Vergil from Devil May Cry Massively Hypersonic+: (Mach 1000 - Mach 8,810.2) Typical speed of lightning Enel in his logia form from One Peice Haru Glory, Lucia Raregroove and several RAVE characters Sub-Relativistic' (Mach 8,810.2 - Mach 88,102/0.01c - 0.1c)' Relativistic+: 30,000,000 - 297,000,000 m/s (0.1c - 0.99c) Most high tier Digimon characters Silver Surfer (from Marvel) without his board Master Galvatron from Transformers Cybertron Speed of Light: 300000000 m/s (1c) Admiral Kizaru in his logia from from One Peice FTL x1-10 Wonder Woman from DC Comics Thor and Beta Ray Bill from Marvel Dante from Devil May Cry Several Stands from JJBA such as The World and Star Platinum FTL+ x10-100 Post Crisis Superman from DC Comics The Sentry from Marvel BlackAdam from DC Comics Captain Marvel from DC Comics C'Tan from Warhammer 40K (when warping space around them to increase their speed) Massively FTL x100-1000 Unicron from Transformers Gladiator from Marvel Massively FTL+ x1000-10,000 Seraphim from Bastard!! Dark Schneider from Bastard!! Silver Surfer (Marvel) with his board in hyperspace The Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon Swamp Thing in Astral Form Warp Drive from Star Trek Anyone Gold Saint and above from Saint Seiya Massively FTL+ x10,000-100,000 Warp Drive from Warhammer 40K, though varies heavily on ebb and flow of thw Warp Massively FTL+ x100,000-1,000,000 Culture hyperdrive sustained cruising speed Massively FTL+ x1,000,000-1,000,000,000 Hyperdrive from Star Wars Superman Prime from DC Comics Lobo (DC Comics) on his bike Satan from Bastard!! Nova Prime (Marvel) w/Full Nova Force Massively FTL+ x1,000,000,000-1,000,000,000,000 Hyperdrive from Stargate (top tier races) Green Lanterns and other characters on that tier from DC Comics Massively FTL+ x1,000,000,000,000+ Galactus Peak Dr Strange Culture hyperdrive at maximum sprint speed (albiet only lasts for milliseconds) Wormhole Drive and Obelisk Builders from Stargate Fast to an indeterminate level The Shrike from Hyperion Cantos Hyper Kabuto from Kamen Rider Peak Silver Age Superman from DC Comics The Speed Force users (such as the various incarnations of the Flash) Necron Inertialess Drives from Warhammer 40K Son Goku/Kakarot See also: Lifting Strength Striking Strength Reaction Times Durability Destructive Capacity Bullet Timer Speed Units Converter Category:Character Attributes and Concepts